


The New Member | MiChaeng

by Wolfinite_EMCS



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, Fluff, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfinite_EMCS/pseuds/Wolfinite_EMCS
Summary: TWICE, a popular group in their school, wanting a new member. In deciding of having a new additional member, one person in particular stuck out to Chaeyoung. But someone she knew before came back.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 4





	1. Another Member?!

This is all based on Chaeyoung's point of view. Ugh this is painful, just sitting in silence in our dorm, on a Sunday afternoon . This never happens we always used to play Mafia or just being our crazy selfs, nope this time is different.

Apparently Jihyo and Nayeon are deciding on something that we are not part of it and we have to keep quiet. I got bored so I took out my notebook and started doodling, don't ask me why I just do it. Tzuyu stared at me the whole time while I was drawing, I don't blame her, this is more entertaining than sitting in silence. A few minutes later, Nayeon bursted out suddenly and I messed up on my drawing.

"Let's have another member" Nayeon jumped up and down, shaking the floor.

"Another member?!" Dahyun shot up from where she sat.

"Yes another member" Jihyo repeated. I sighed in disbelief and carried on drawing.

"Ugh another member, I've already have to put up with you guys" Jeongyeon said. She's on the right lines, there's already eight of us here, another is too much.

"Oh well you can put up with another member" Nayeon put her hand on her shoulder. I didn't listen to what their saying.

"Chaeyoung can do the posters" I suddenly heard my name coming out from Jihyo. I looked up at her.

"Here one A3 paper for you to do the posters, when you're finished I'll make photo copies." Jihyo explained while giving me the paper.

I looked at her in disbelief. "Why me Sana has better handwriting than me?" I quickly made an excuse.  
"But you're good at drawing, I think you can do both." She smiled as soon as she left me. 

Great I now have to make poster and I know I have to make one but, it's so boring. I almost spent an hour making it, ONE HOUR just to make it perfect, but I was soon finished and gave it to Jihyo. The poster reads: Come to **TWICE's audition in the dance hall at lunch. The best performance will be the chosen person to be a member of TWICE** **. P.S Only for girls, sorry boys.**  
  
"Good job Chae" she patted on my head.

"Now you have to help me to put these up in school." As soon as those word came out I kind of died inside, now I have to put these posters, stupid leader. 

It was Monday, it's the worst day because it's a Monday and I have to help with Jihyo with the posters she copied. We walked around school putting up posters and every time we did people started to crowd around, sorry boys it's only for girls.

Finally we were at the last location to put these up and I was happy. But something made me lose focus, I looked sideways and saw this beautiful girl who was way out of my league, I've never seen her before, I think she's new. All focus came to her, she was cute in a way that she kind of looked like a penguin. Stop staring Chaeyoung, I'm here because I'm helping Jihyo, not to get a girlfriend. But she that girl kept popping in my mind, she seemed alone, I wonder if she has friends?

I looked back if she was there and she not. Now I've lost her, dammit that was my chance, oh well it's not like I wouldn't get her anyways.

"Helloooo, Chaeyoung" I suddenly gained focus on Jihyo who was waving her hand in front of me. "Come one we'll be late, let's get to the girls" I nodded my head and followed her, all my thoughts came to that girl.


	2. The Audition

The bell rang and already girls were outside the Dance Hall pushing each other, I saw Jihyo going outside to calm everyone down and I sat and stared into space. Everyone was sitting down too and I sat next to Tzuyu, at the end, who sat quietly, I wonder what she's thinking?

That thought went away when the first girl stepped in, she introduced herself and blah blah blah I didn't care, I just wanted it to end.

Few girls came in and out and I can tell you that they weren't good. I got bored and got my notebook and started to draw.

Another few girls came in and out and I was about to finish the whole page on my notebook with drawings. Jihyo called the next girl in and all my focus went to her.

It was the same girl from earlier which I saw, she was still beautiful. She came in shyly and Nayeon asked her name and what traits she had.

"My name is Myoui Mina, I'm from Japan and I did ballet for 11 years."

Sana's and Momo's eyes lit up when they heard Japan.

Myoui Mina, even her name is beautiful. Nayeon asked what she will be doing and she responded with Black Swan. 

That's a really hard dance but I assume she can do it. She started to dance and I was mesmerised in her dance, like everyone was mesmerised into Momo's dance solo, anyway back to Mina, she was amazing like I'm actually watching a professional. 

I've must of gotten carried away because Tzuyu waved her hand in front of me and I came back to reality.

"What are you doing?" She asked and I quickly gave her an answer.

"I was watching" 

"Like that" she pointed to me.

She was talking about my open mouth while I was watching her. 

She went back to watch Mina and I needed to be careful and aware what I'm doing.

Few minutes past and Mina was finished, i frowned but I knew she was going to be picked.

"Well done Mina, you're the only one that wasn't bad and your your dancing skills are on point" Jihyo congratulated her.

I had a small party in my head.

"So you're..." She stopped as a girl who barged in through the door, she looked quite familiar.

"Sorry I'm late, I didn't know how to get here, I'm new to the school" the girl said out of breath.

I know who she was, my old best friend when we were young. Somi.

I realised it was her and shouted out her name.

Somi had the biggest smile on her face and ran to me to give me a hug, I did too.

"Chaeyoung, long time no see" Somi said while hugging me.

"Same goes for you" I replied.

"Whose this Chae" Dahyun asked.

"This is Somi who I was best friends with when I was young and we went to school with each other" 

"That's so cool" Sana smiled.

"Let's sit down, Mina please wait outside while we see Somi's performance" Nayeon instructed.

We all sat down, I smiled and gave a thumbs up to Somi, she smiled back.

She was performing an English song called Lips are Moving by Megan Trainor. She was always good at speaking English, I got so shocked when I first heard her speaking in English.

I looked around the table and everyone was jamming out especially Jeongyeon. She finally stopped and everyone clapped and cheered.

Jihyo stepped out to get Mina who was waiting.

"This is a really tough choice, so we've decided to announce the new member tomorrow" Jihyo said to them.

The both bowed and shook each other's hands.

Mina was leaving, I couldn't miss my chance so I grabbed her attention outside the Dance Hall. 

"Well done Mina, you were great at dancing, I hope you'll be our new member" I smiled.

"Thanks, but aren't all of you suppose to pick the member?" 

"Well technically it's sort of Nayeon's and Jihyo's part to do that, we're just there as decorations" I joked.

She laughed.

"By the way I'm Chaeyoung" I quickly added.

"So I've heard, nice to meet you" we shook hands and she smiled back at me.

"I hope everything goes well with your decision" she walked away down the steps.

I turned back around and opened the door and I couldn't take my eyes off of Tzuyu grinning at me. I did a 'what are you doing' face, all she did was a heart sign with her hands. 

All that aside Somi put my arms around me.

"So what are we going when I become a part of your group" Somi smirked.

"Hey, you don't know if you're going to be picked" I continued. "Plus, even if you are a part of our group we probably do nothing." 

Somi laughed.

"I need to go to my next class, even if I know where it is, I'll see you tomorrow" she gave me a quick hug and ran off to her class.

She's such a dummy, I could've told her where her class was. Tzuyu gave me a disbelief look, I was confused so I went up to her and asked what's going on.

"Tzuyu, why do keep giving me these looks?" I asked.

"Nothing, plus I didn't do anything" She was obviously lying.

"Just spit it out already" I demanded her to tell me.

"Ugh fine, I don't want to see you with that Somi girl" 

"Why?" I was so confused.

"She looks bad news" 

"But she was my best friend back in the day" 

"True, but people change you know, she might not be the person she is today" I kind of laughed when she said this, but she was serious about it.

"How about Mina, should I not trust her as well" I added.

"Of course you should trust her, I mean I think you already trust her, if you know what I mean"

She gave me a soft punch to my shoulder.

I gave her a confused look.

"I mean you have a crush on her right" She said it out loud and I quickly covered her mouth.

"Shhh, don't say it out loud... and how do you know I... like her" I whispered. 

"Well the way you look at her, the way you act around her and the way you stared at her while she was dancing" I was embarrassed, it was too obvious.

"Please keep this a secret between you and me" I begged her. 

She nodded her head.

The bell rang and we went to our classes, still can't get the thought out that Tzuyu knows who I like. Must not let anyone know.


	3. The Decision

We were back at the dorm and we had take out, we were playing Mafia while we waited for our food to get here. Jeongyeon always picks, Dahyun was the Doctor, Nayeon was the Police and I was the Mafia, everyone else were bystanders. I won that round but Dahyun kept saving herself which was annoying but our food came when we finished.

Sana opened the door and payed the delivery man, Momo helped her with the food.Dahyun and Tzuyu got plates out for everyone, then we all sat down watching Korean Drama. Jihyo and Nayeon were still discussing who to pick out of Mina and Somi, I picked up on some things they were saying but my focus kept going to Momo who was munching on everything especially Jokbal, that girl can eat.

Anyway I heard they were going to pick Mina but maybe pick Somi, I wanted Mina to become the new member so I can become more closer to her but also I want Somi to get picked so we can hang out all day and catch up.

Few minutes past, Nayeon and Jihyo were ready to pick who was chosen.

"Who will it be?" Dahyun asked.

"Yeah tell us" Sana butted in.

The two of them were whispering to each other.

"You guys will know tomorrow" Nayeon smiled.

"What why?! I need to know now" Jeongyeon frowned.

"You know we're a part of the group as well. Why is it a secret?" Tzuyu had a point there, why were they keeping it a secret?

I kind of liked that it was a secret because I'll know who got chose on the day but I can't wait.

We finally finished with our food and we all helped each other cleaning up. I could see Jeongyeon begging Nayeon to tell her, it was kind of cute.

It was getting late, I brushed my teeth and went straight to bed.

It was the next day, the day that the new member will get picked, I'm excited and nervous at the same time. We finally at school and we gathered at the Dance Hall, waiting for Mina and Somi to come.

"Did you tell them to come early to school?" Sana asked.

"Yes they'll shortly be here." Jihyo replied.

Two figures were at the door and wouldn't you know it, it was Mina and Somi. They had smiles on their faces that could light up anything especially Mina's, I should stop doing that.

Jihyo and Nayeon came at the front.

"After a long night of decisions, we all have chosen the new person joining our group." I rolled my eyes when Jihyo said 'all'.

"The person who'll be joining Twice is..." Nayeon stopped and I wanted to know.

"SOMI!!" She shouted out, I was happy but felt a bit sad that Mina didn't get picked. Somi ran to me and gave me a hug.

I noticed that Mina was happy for her but her eyes looked sad.

"Mina, well done, I'm sorry we cannot pick you as well because they'll be no space but keep it up and you'll do good" Jihyo smiled at her.

All of the members congratulated her, then went back to Somi.

I ran after Mina, shouting her name out.

She looked back and gave me a smile.

"Hey Mina we should hang out sometimes" I blurted out, dammit Chae that was sudden.

Mina giggled, " Sure maybe sometimes"

"Lend me your hand" I said. She did what I told her.

I quickly scribbled my phone number on her hand.

I lend out my hand and she did the same too.

"I hope you have a good day Chae" Mina gave a wink to me and walked away.

I grabbed my phone out and inserted her phone number, her name was Myoui Mina with a penguin emoji.

I went back inside the Dance Hall and saw Tzuyu giving me a thumbs up and the heart sign again. Such a dork.

"So what are we going to do" A voice came at me.

Right, I forgot Somi was now part of Twice.


	4. Welcome To TWICE

For Somi's celebration we all went out to eat. I sat down first and Somi sat down next to me. Jeongyeon went to the counter and ordered for us. While we waited we of course played Mafia, this time it was, Momo as the Police, Somi as the Doctor and Tzuyu as the Mafia.

Tzuyu won the round and I noticed that Somi kept saving me, I don't know why.

After a long wait our food came, and we started eating as soon as it was placed down.

Somi kept giving me a spoon full of soup, I was honoured but I didn't know why she did it.

Jihyo had a glass full of water and raised it up.

"Let's welcome Somi who we will take care of and let her take care of us."

Everyone clapped, I looked over to Somi who was glancing at me and giggled, I asked her what made her laugh.

"You're just so cute"

I tried to hide my blushing but it was flattering for her to say it.

I glanced around the table, everyone on the table grinned and held up heart signs. All except Tzuyu who stared at me sharply.

We finally finished eating and we went back to the dorm. Nayeon opened the door to their bed room.

"There's one extra bed, you can sleep here" she pointed at the empty bed. We've always had an extra bed.

I watched as Somi placed her bag on the floor and laid on her new bed.

"Chae, where do you sleep?" She asked me.

I pointed across the hall.

"That's where you sleep"

"Yeah with Dahyun and Tzuyu" I replied.

Jeongyeon came through the door followed by Momo, Tzuyu and Dahyun holding a disco ball.

"Guys look what I found" she said having the biggest smile on her face.

"Is that a disco ball" Sana asked.

She nodded her head.

Everyone looked at each other.

"I mean if Somi wants to then..." Jihyo was interrupted.

"I would love to."

Jeongyeon and Momo cheered loudly.

"Welcome to Twice" I said.

Jeongyeon was setting up the disco ball while Momo and Sana were picking songs. I turned off the lights to set the mood. The disco ball lit up.

"Wow it still works" Jeongyeon was surprised.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I took it out and I check it.

It was Mina, I froze and I ran to my room.

"Where are you going?" Somi asked.

I had to make something up.

"I have to take this" I lied.

She went back into the room and I went back to mine.

Mina 🐧:Hey Chae wondering if this is your actual number

Chaeyoung 🐯 : Haha! It is don't worry.

Mina 🐧: Thank goodness, so I was wondering about what you said, about hanging out.

Chaeyoung 🐯 : Yeah what about it?

I felt butterflies in my stomach, is... she... wanting to hang out with me.

Mina 🐧: I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow since it's the weekend.

I almost died when I read that, I'm dreaming am I?

Chaeyoung 🐯: Of course, what time?

Mina 🐧 : 12:00 noon at the Funtime Arcade.

Chaeyoung 🐯: I'll be there!

I'm definitely not dreaming.

Dahyun and Tzuyu came into the room.

"Chae, are you coming or what?" Dahyun made a sign to make me come.

I left my phone on my bed and walked out.

"You seem happy" Tzuyu noticed my smile.

"I'll tell you later, now let's party!"


	5. The Meeting

I woke up at 7:00 cause I was excited, Tzuyu woke up after and we had breakfast. We just had a simple butter and toast, soon after we got dressed and went the town.

"So, where do want to go?" Tzuyu asked me.

"Let's go there" I pointed at a clothing store, we went inside and Tzuyu had to pick my clothes.

One by one I tried on the clothes she gave me, I didn't like them until one outfit.

A blue denim jacket, zipped up boots, a crop top and jeans.

"Woah, you look outstanding" Tzuyu exclaimed.

I giggled and gave her light punch. I checked the time, it was 11:00, we've spent 3 hours trying on clothes.

We should go and pay for these I dressed up with my normal clothes on. We went up to till and the person looked quite familiar.

"Hi, this all... Chaeyoung"

I think I just died inside, it was Mina.

"Hey Mina" I quickly hid my blush. I heard Tzuyu chuckled a bit.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

I had to tell her the truth.

"I was..." I was interrupted by Tzuyu.

"She was just shopping for you"

I gave her a stare.

"Really, these are amazing, thanks Chae" Mina smiled.

Dammit I loved that denim jacket.

I scanned my card to pay for it.

"I'm gonna go Chae" Tzuyu gave me a wink and walked away. There was a silence between me and Mina, she was still putting the clothes in the bag.

"I assume you work here" I wanted to start a conversation.

"Part timing" she replied.

"Hey should we go to the Arcade" Mina went around the till.

I nodded.

We walked out of the store and walked to the Arcade, inside was all old school retro games which I'm a fan of.

"So why did you choose to go here? I asked.

"I'm quite a gamer myself" she smiled, then she looked over to the side and gasped. I looked at where she was looking,

Street Fighter it said.

"Woah, let's play this" Grabbing a coin from her pocket.

"Have you never played this"

She looked down.

"I've never played it before with a friend, I haven't got much friends"

Not much friends, how she's so beautiful and cute, how in the world does she not have friends?

"Hey I'm here, let's play" I grabbed the coin from her hand and inserted it.

I picked Cammy and she picked Ryu, I giggled and asked why she picked him.

"It's the only character I know the moves for" she said in reply.

The game started.

I gave the first blow and knocked 1/8 of her health, I kept punching and almost all of her health was gone, she hasn't landed a punch on me.But she made a come back and she was good, really good, all the combos she did were unbelievable, then she finished it with a blast.

I lost.

I turned to Mina with my mouth open.

"How... did you... do that" I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Yeah, I have played this a lot... alone though" I saw Mina blushed.

The new round started and I didn't want to lose I can't lose after a few hits I lost again. Gosh dammit Chae.

"You're just too good Mina" I said.

"I'm not that good" Mina kept looking down.

After that we went to different games, she beaten me in all of them, 'not that good' I disagree.

We walked out of the arcade and sat outside a bench looking at the sunset.

I let out a sigh and so did Mina.

"This is beautiful" She closed her eyes.

I agreed with her.

"So who's that person you were with this morning" A sudden question from the penguin.

"Oh, it's just my friend Tzuyu, she's just helping me to pick my outfi... I mean your outfit" I forgot that the clothes who were picked for me were for Mina.

She smiled with her teeth and handed the bag of clothes back to me.

"What's this" I asked, confused.

"I know this is yours, your friend kind of saved you"

"Oh you knew" I covered my face.

I felt a hand uncovering my face.

"Don't be embarrassed" she smiled at me.

My heart was beating faster then she leant on my shoulder while I leant on her head. Her hair smelt like Strawberries.

"CHAEYOUNG" A shouting voice shouted my name, I turned around, I'm screwed.


	6. You Betrayed Me

"CHAEYOUNG" A voice shouted my name.

I turned around ,it was Jihyo and the other members behind her.

I'm definitely screwed.

"Chaeyoung, what are you doing here?" I could hear Jihyo's voice getting more angrier.

Before I could say anything, I looked behind her and saw Somi crying.

"Well, are you going to say anything" Nayeon butted in.

"I was just hanging out with Mina" I explained myself.

"Do you mean a date" Sana continued. "It looked like you guys are pretty close."

I looked back at Mina, she avoided eye contact.

"Look at Somi, you made her cry, you cheated on her" Cheated kept repeating in my head from Jihyo's mouth.

She betrayed me, she's a liar.

"We were never a couple" I said in defence.

"Really, at the restaurant you seem like to be close" Momo stepped in.

"She's lying to you guys, don't believe her"

"I'm... gonna go" I turned around and Mina gave me a slight smile.

"But... Mina" I tried to stop her.

"Goodbye Chae" she walked away.

Jihyo grabbed my arm and pulled me to the van, we usually have two vans but this one can hold every one of us. I sat at the back with Tzuyu and Dahyun who was in the middle.

It was a silent trip home, my phone vibrated and I was hoping it was Mina but it was Tzuyu.

Tzuyu 🐶: Hey, you okay?

Chaeyoung 🐯: Yeah just a bit hurt and angry about Somi, she betrayed me.

Tzuyu 🐶: I didn't know she would act crying.

Chaeyoung 🐯: We must find out what she's planning and get her to admit it.

Tzuyu 🐶: 👍

Tzuyu 🐶: I'm sorry.

Chaeyoung 🐯: For what?

Tzuyu 🐶: I told them where you are.

I looked up at Tzuyu and she looked sad, I don't blame her, the members always interrogated people especially us Maknaes.

Chaeyoung 🐯: I don't blame you, plus it's not your fault they would of asked me where I've been.

The car suddenly stopped, we were back at the dorm. Jihyo opened the door and pointed to me to go into my room. Talk about Mothering, but I did what I was told, I walked in and shut the door closed, climbing up the bunk bed where my bedsits.

I heard talking through the door, but I had no idea what they were saying, but I was sure they were talking about me.

Jihyo came in, I lowered my head in shame. She leant on the bed post, giving me a disappointed look.

"You've never acted like this, why now"

"I only wanted to hang out with her, plus me and Somi are not a thing" I attacked back, I didn't want to but I did.

"Chaeyoung, she told us you were a thing, I mean you guys were acting like couples" This is giving me a headache.

"She's lying to you all, can't you see?"I know she's lying, she must be lying.

Jihyo opened the door and turned back.

"You're never going to speak to that Mina girl again" then she shut the door.

"You're not the boss of me" I shouted back, but she kind of is in a way.

Tzuyu came in and sat down on her bed.

"So, apparently you can't go anywhere without us"

I jerked my head up to look at her.

"Wait what does that mean?" I asked in confusion.

"It means we have to watch you all the time, sorry"

I rolled my eyes, I can't talk to Mina and I have to be watched, great best weekend ever.

"Dinners ready!" Sana shouted from the kitchen.

Both Tzuyu and me went out and sat at the table.

As soon as I sat down there was no plate or cutlery for me.

Sana were making spring rolls and Raboki.

I asked where's my plate and Jeongyeon responded with, "Oh, we thought you already ate with Mina" I could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

Tzuyu shrugged at me.

"It's fine I'll go to my room" I smiled.

"Let me go with you" Dahyun stood up with an evil smile.

"No I'll go" Tzuyu said quickly.

"It's fine Tzuyu, I can handle this" they really don't trust me leaving me alone.

I quickly added, "It's fine, I can just stay here"

Then I sat back down.

They were finally finished with their food, I was starving but I didn't care, I went to go brush my teeth but soon as I stepped in the bathroom I saw Somi.

I wanted to slap her, but I remained calm and tried to negotiate.

She was about walk about until I grabbed her hand and pushed her onto the wall.

"Yah, you better tell me why you lied to my friends" I gave her an angry look but she smirked.

"I did it for a reason, you and your friends were the most popular people in the school and of course I wanted to be one but you kept preventing that..." she hesitated.

"How did we prevent you from being popular" I asked.

"Because when I first got here, all I heard is TWICE and I was sick of it" she leant close to my ear and whispered, "I will destroy your reputation and if you tell anyone about this... you'll the first to go"

I froze, I knew she was serious and I didn't want to make it worse. She smiled at me and walked away saying goodbye as she went.

Dammit Chae why didn't I record it.


	7. The Plan

"What happened?” Tzuyu dragged me into our room.

"She's going to destroy our reputation." I told her.

"Did you at least recorded it" She put her hands on my shoulders, I looked down and shook my head.

"Dammit Chae" she paced the room.

A knock came to the door, Tzuyu opened the door and Jihyo was outside. She came in and told us to have a group meeting in the living room.

Me and Tzuyu shrugged at each other and went down.

I sat down and saw Somi with a smirk on her face, I really want to slap her face right now. Tzuyu saw my face with rage and smiled at me to make me calm down, it worked.

"Guys I have special news" Jihyo stood up.

Everyone was ready to hear the news.

"We are going to perform at the schools concert tomorrow and it will make a speech at the end, isn't it great."

Kill me please, I'm joking of course but really!! Somi, of all people, she has to make a speech.

I had to speak up, "Jihyo don't you always make a speech"

"Yes but, we have to let our new member at least try, plus she did volunteer"

Her plan is working, one step to ruin Twice.

I looked at her and I know she's planning something... something bad.

Jihyo dismissed us all.

Tzuyu grabbed my arm,"Chae, we got to stop Somi from speaking at the concert, I might have an idea, but we need Mina's help"

I thought about it and she might have a plan that will work.

"What about Mina?" A voice echoed. It was Somi who had her arms crossed.

"You know, what you say right now will turn against you" she chuckled after that.

"How will you do that?" Tzuyu asked.

"With this" she pulled out her phone.

She played one of the tapes.

"The fans are a joke, they’re breaking.”

"Yeah who likes this?”

It was Sana's and Momo's voice, they were talking about cooling fans.

"Everyone will think they're talking about your fans." She continued.

"If you even dare to record me, or use anything against me, I will send out all these recording to the whole school"

"They'll believe us" Tzuyu tried to comeback.

"Who'll they believe, a bunch of girls who've been friends for a long time, or a new member who has experienced how you act to me"

"I think it still us" I joked.

She stamped her feet.

"Whatever, they'll believe me, you'll see" she walked out still having that same smirk she gave us.

"Let's contact Mina, we need help" Tzuyu grabbed my arm for the third time and pulled me into our room.


	8. The Coming

No one picked up, still there was silence on the other line.

"No one's picking up" I assumed that she hasn't forgiven me for what happened last time. Tzuyu grabbed hold of my phone and dialled Mina's number to her phone, then she called her.

Surely she still won't pick up right?

"Hello" A voice came out of the phone.

Looks like she doesn't forgive me.

"Mina we need your help" Tzuyu answered.

"I'm sorry, who's this"

"It's Tzuyu and we really need your help, I'll explain later just meet us at the park at 8:00 tonight" 

"Seems serious, I'll be there, but who's the other person" I froze and looked at Tzuyu.

"Someone who wants to say something to you but no more questions, see you later" Tzuyu hanged up the phone and sighed with relief.

Mina seems to be ignoring my calls the whole time, but I don't blame her, I blame myself for asking her to hang out with her. This wouldn't of happened.

Tzuyu came up to me, "We should get ready."

As soon as we were ready to leave, I remembered that I can't leave the house without all the members knowing where I'm going, the members were in the living room as usual.

I whispered into Tzuyu' ear, tiptoeing to get to her height, "What do we say?"

"Let's say we're going to the store, maybe they'll believe us" she walked up to them.

"Hey, we're going to the store, we'll be back in about 30 minutes or so" We were about to leave but it wouldn't be easy the first time.

"Why don't we go with you" Jeongyeon asked.

"Yeah, we can help you" Sana smiled.

"Oh no it's fine" I said back.

"What if we couldn't trust you, I mean you did go off on your own and hanged out with Mina" I saw fire in Somi's eyes but I knew she was having fun interrogating us, she's not going to fool us, I could see her hand which was holding her phone, she's recording everything right now we have to be careful was we say.

"Somi, it's okay I'll trust Tzuyu to keep an eye on Chaeyoung" Jihyo said.

We immediately went out of the door and went straight for the park.

We soon got to the park and there she was, Myoui Mina, she was sitting down in a bench near a lamppost.

I couldn't stop staring at her and I think Tzuyu noticed that I was staring too long and pinched me which kinda hurt.

"Stop daydreaming, she not your girlfriend yet" Tzuyu pulled me forwards.

Tzuyu shouted her name and instantly turned around to look at her.

"Tzuyu, hi... why did you call me here for and... why is Chaeyoung here?" I looked down in shame and looked away.

"Look, we're here because Somi is trying to destroy Twice's reputation and we need your help" Tzuyu exclaimed.

"Wait, why me?" Mina asked.

"You're the one who can easily record Somi, because she's watching our every move" Tzuyu replied.

"I'll do it by how?" Mina asked again.

"Tomorrow, before the concert starts, we'll talk to her and probably she'll talk about how she'll talk about her plan and you can get it recorded." She has a plan already going, nice going Tzuyu.

Then she pushed me forward so I'll be face to face with Mina.

There was an awkward silence between us.

"I'm sorry, what happened last time, I didn't know they'll be there and plus me and Somi are not a thing" I explained myself.

"It was a big misunderstanding, they think that Somi and me are..." a finger was pushed to my lips, I was silenced.

"Chaeyoung, it's okay, plus now I heard the story about Somi, I know I could trust you" Mina hugged me and I blushed, I couldn't hide my feelings.

In the corner of my eye I could see Tzuyu making a heart sign, she's such a dork.

We stopped hugging and I gave her a friendly smile and she did too.

I looked at the time at my watch it was 8:20.

"Umm... we have to go back like now, they'll noticed that we've gone too long" I quickly said to Tzuyu.

"Oh shoot we do and we have to quickly buy something" We hurried away and said out good byes to Mina.

We went into the store and grabbed everything we saw, we ended up buying, bread, meat, eggs, milk, some chocolate and pancake batter, (don't ask why). We got home at 8:35.

We opened the door and Nayeon was standing at the door waiting, the other members were in their rooms I suppose.

"You've been gone a long time" Her hands were crossed and she was tapping her feet.

"There was a long line and we had a lot of stuff to pick from." Tzuyu lied.

Nayeon grabbed the bag and looked inside. She gave us a stare but nodded with approval after.

We put all the stuff in the cupboards and went to our room. Dahyun was there lying on her bed already fast asleep.

"It's been a long day" I said to Tzuyu.

"True, but don't worry, tomorrow we'll be back to normal" Tzuyu laid on her bed and closed her eyes.

I stared at the ceiling and thought about tomorrow but especially someone special.


	9. Let’s Do This

We arrived at the school concert, we told Mina to come early and meet us at the entrance of the school. The members were practicing for the concert, we were singing 'Merry and Happy' written by JYP.

I was standing at the side watching them, I don't know what will happen, Twice might be gone after this.

Tzuyu came up to me to see if I was okay.

"You seem stressed"

"It's just because what if the plan goes wrong and then what" I frowned.

"We have this under control of nothing gets in our way" She rubbed my arms trying to make me feel better.

We heard Jihyo calling us, we walked across to her she wanted to say something.

"So we have a change of plan" she continued.

"We're going to let Somi's speech first and then perform, it was Somi's idea"

Me and Tzuyu looked at the each other not knowing what to do. Of course she would think of that now there is even less time to prepare.

I whisper into Tzuyu's ear to text Mina to come quickly and we rushed outside until the members stopped us.

"Where you guys going" Dahyun asked.

"Having some fresh air" I lied.

"You guys better come back in 25 minutes the concert will start" Nayeon looked at us with a concerned look.

We both nodded and hurried outside.

I heard Tzuyu's phone vibrate and it was from Mina, she says that she's already outside. We got there and she was waiting near the bike shed. I could hear singing, it was really soothing and such and angelic voice. Tzuyu called out to me and I snapped out of it.

"I'm so glad you're already here" Tzuyu said out of breath.

"So, did she actually wanted to the speech so she could destroy Twice." Mina added in.

We nodded our heads and headed inside.

We hid behind the curtains where the members were practicing.

"She has the recording in her phone, we have to delete them before the concert starts, then Mina you record her while we talk to her." Tzuyu explained.

I looked at Mina who was leaning on me and our eyes locked, both of us didn't move, I tried to hide my blush but it was too obvious. We stayed like this for a while until Tzuyu got our attention by waving her hands in our faces.

"Hello, are Chaeyoung and Mina there, come on guys enough flirting we have to do this correctly."

I got defensive, "Hey we weren't... uh... flirting"

"Yeah sure you weren't" Tzuyu gave me a smile knowing she was making fun of me.

I saw Mina hiding her face with her hands but soon after spoke.

"How will I be able to get her phone"

"Maybe when she leaves her phone, of course you need her passcode" Tzuyu said.

"She leaves it on while she charges her phone" I replied back.

They both looked at me confused.

"What it's not like I knew her when we were kids and the past week" I was joking of course.

"We can all do this" Tzuyu smiled at us.

"Let's do this" I said.


	10. Plan Is A Go

The members were finished with their practice, we were still hidden behind the curtain waiting for Somi.

Jihyo came in and found us.

"So where were you guys and why is Mina here?"

We all froze and looked at each other not knowing what to say next.

"We were just showing Mina the stage and stuff" I rolled my eyes at Tzuyu, that's the best you could come up with? Also I remembered that I wasn't suppose to hang out with Mina.

Jihyo looked at us carefully.

"She can stay but if I see you two again, I won't go easy on you" she was talking about me and Mina, then she walked away.

"That was surprisingly easy" I said in relief.

"Look there she is" Mina pointed where Somi was charging her phone next to the exit, she was texting someone.

"Mina you go get her phone and we'll talk to her." Tzuyu smiled.

I gave Mina a thumbs up while we walked up to Somi.

Tzuyu started to talk with Somi.

"Hey, Somi, what up"

Smooth Tzuyu, so smooth.

"What do you losers want" Somi put her phone down on the floor then she stood up.

"We're just here to congratulate you for your first speech" I stepped in.

"It is either, Jihyo made you say that or you're trying to flatter me, it ain't gonna work" She sniggered.

Behind her I could see Mina sneaking up to her phone, lucky it was still open when she grabbed it.

"We have to distract more, till Mina is finished." I whispered into Tzuyu's ear while I tiptoed.

Tzuyu nodded and continued to talk to Somi.

I kept an eye on Mina and trying to hide her from Somi.

"You guys think you can, trick me" I froze. "You're not getting me to give up on my plan, if you're nice or not, I'll still take you down, you are all hopeless and when they hear about you and Twice, they'll be sorry for me and they'll hate you." Somi exclaimed.

"Now would you excuse me, I'd like to get my phone please" she pushed me out the way and thankfully Mina was already finished and was hiding behind the curtain.

"So, that talk went well" I said to Tzuyu making fun of her.

"I was just talking about what her speech would be" I rolled my eyes and we walked straight to Mina.

"How'd it go" Tzuyu grabbed Mina's arm.

"Well, I recorded she said on my phone and I think that I deleted all the recordings... I hope" Mina smiled.

"Now we play this on stage while Somi's performance is happening" Tzuyu held Mina's phone.

"Not so fast" a voice came from behind us, taking Mina's phone.

We were caught... by Somi.

"You think I would be that stupid, think again, I'm always one step ahead of you" She smirked, I tried to get it off her but she was a bit taller than me.

"And don't you try to take it off me" She deleted the recording of her phone.

"Jokes on you, you don't have any recording too" Tzuyu laughed.

"Oh really" She pulled her phone. "I got one recording right here, I remembered that it was about you three talking about me" she continued. "But I won't play it, you'll hear it in my speech, now see you later" she walked off with her grin on her face, I really wanted to punch it off but it'll get us into trouble even more but I've lost hope now.

"What do we do now" Tzuyu asked.

"There's nothing we could do" I replied.

"But Chae, you don't want our reputation to be destroyed"

"I know but... she's won, guess we have to face the consequences even from our fans and friends" Mina hugged out from the blue and Tzuyu came in after.

"I can say that you guys will be fine out there" Mina hugged a little tighter but I didn't mind, at least I got to hang out with her and share this moment with her.

"Twice, you're up on next" the backstage person pointed up on stage.

I took a deep breath and we all went on stage, next to Somi, great.

"Welcome everyone to the school concert, we will be performing 'Merry and Happy' But first we'll let our new member speak out" Jihyo introduced.

"Thank you for everyone for coming here, especially the members" Ugh, trying to act so nice.

"I want to say that I've enjoyed being with Twice but, I have to be honest that it was the worst experience I had to go through"

Everyone in the crowed gasped, me and Tzuyu held onto each other knowing that she would play the recording.

"I have evidence here, that three girls have been talking behind my back, two of which are in this band and you might know who they are, and the last who you never met or even heard of, but Chaeyoung knows who I'm talking about" Somi smiled devilishly, the other members looked back in shock. She pressed the button.

"You guys think you can, trick me, you're not getting me to give up on my plan, if you're nice or not, I'll still take you down, you are all hopeless and when they hear about you and Twice, they'll be sorry for me and they'll hate you!" The recording stopped.

"Wait, what... how... is this possible, must be another recording somewhere" Everyone in the crowd booed at her, she deserved it but I felt sorry for her as well.

She stormed off stage and the members came up to us.

"You were right, we should've trusted you" Jeongyeon admitted.

I gave them a look of 'I told you so.'

"We have to get back to the stage"as Sana said while walking then tripped into Tzuyu who caught her.

I saw her blush, "Hey, you might wanna hide that" I joked.

She quickly pulled Sana up and her blush was fading a bit.

"Come on let's get on stage" Dahyun made a hand gesture.

Jihyo came up on stage and stood in front of the microphone.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but the show will go on" Everyone cheered and full of excitement.

"How about Somi's part" Nayeon came up to her.

I stepped in and told them Mina can do it.

"Everyone please meet Mina, come up on stage" the crowed cheered again.

The shy girl was surprised and hid her face, I came up to her and said she'll be fine.

"I don't know how to sing and I don't think I'm good" Mina hid her face again.

"On your profile it said you could sing plus, I heard you singing when you were at the bike shed" I smiled.

Jihyo came up to her and said she'll be singing Somi's part, singing the first part of the second verse.

The music started and it was a great time, Mina's voice was amazing, even GodJihyo was as well. My heart couldn't stop, she always looks stunning as always. On that day, was the day she became a Twice member and maybe my girlfriend for life.


	11. New Year

It was almost New Year, just 45 minutes left till 2018 comes around. We were all sitting down at the couch watching the countdown, I was sitting next to Mina who was holding my hand.

The doorbell rang and as usual Jeongyeon opened the door with Nayeon who helped with her. It was the usual stuff we ordered, Momo was stuffing her face with Jokbal, I looked at Mina who was shocked of the sight.

"Don't mind her, she's in her own world" I said to her.

She nodded and continued to eat.

Jeongyeon was holding the same disco ball where we had a dance party when Somi came, I wonder where she is?

"Guys 15 minutes left till 2018" Jihyo exclaimed.

Everyone cheered, then a doorbell rang.

"Is anyone expecting something" Dahyun asked.

Everyone nodded, I offered to answer the door while the others when into the big bedroom to set up. Mina came with me, I opened the door and Somi was standing outside.

"What are you doing here" I said in a concerned voice.

"I... I wanted to say..." she paused. "I'm sorry"

I looked at Mina confused she looked backed confused as well.

"I know how I acted, it's almost the new year and I wanted to be a new person by apologising to you guys, but you might not forgive me and I'll understand" she frowned, looked down and walked away.

I walked up to her, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"I accept your apology and maybe saying sorry to the other members as well"

"I should, what if they don't accept my apology"

"They will" we went inside and Somi apologised.

The other members where shocked but soon after they forgave her.

It was only 2 minutes until 2018, I offered Somi to stay but she wanted to spend the new year with her parents, we all waved her goodbye.

We went to the Tv and the countdown was beginning.

"1 minute left till 2017 is finished." The announcer said.

There crowds of people, fireworks were about to go off.

"Let's see the fireworks from the window." Sana suggested, as she grabbed Tzuyu with her.

I giggled at her ash Tzuyu blushed.

Dahyun opened the window and everyone came over.

Me and Mina were next to each other.

Mina laid her head on my shoulder.

There were 10 seconds left.

We all counted down, 5,4,3,2,1.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We all shouted.

"I would never forget this moment." I heard Mina's voice.

I smiled, "It's such a beautiful sight."

Mina nodded, "The fireworks look beautiful."

"I wasn't talking about the fireworks" she looked at me in shock and then blushed.

I want to be straight with her, I want to confess to her that I truly love her and I will, I gained confidence to do so.

"Mina... from the moment I saw you I liked you" I started.

"That's the most cliché thing to say" Mina joked.

"But I felt the same way too, about you"

My heart keeps beating faster than usual, it was always the feeling I get around her.

Our eyes connected.

"I want to be more than friends" Mina said.

"Like best friends" I joked.

"No, I meant like a girlfriend, me and you together" She blushed even more.

"I've already have one New Years resolution ticked off the list but one I'm still hoping for." I replied.

"What's that?" she asked.

I came closer to her and kissed her on the lips, we did it for a long time, then we stopped and looked at each other.

I could see the other members look over at us and Tzuyu giving me the thumbs up.

Fireworks were still going on, it was amazing.

The day became more better for me, I had my life sorted out, Tzuyu and Sana even became a couple which was sweet and I was with Mina, the penguin never left my side, we wanted to stay together and we always did.


	12. Life Is Good

"Haha stole your phone Nayeon" I could heard Jeongyeon goofing around in the big bedroom, of course she's teasing Nayeon.

"Hey No Jam give me my phone back" Nayeon's voice became angrier.

"Poor unnie, she's getting teased by Jeongyeon all the time, plus it's 8:00 at night I don't know how she has this energy?" Mina smiled at me.

Me and Mina were the only ones sitting on the couch watching TV, the others are in their rooms.

Then a loud crash came from the big bedroom, Jihyo opened the door with Nayeon's phone in her hand. Looks like she joined in. There were running around in front of us and passing it to each other.

"Yah, you guys are so mean" Nayeon sulked.

Jeongyeon stopped and laughed at her, holding Nayeon's phone for her to take.

She accepted it and before Jeongyeon knew she took her phone from her.

"Haha now I got your phone" Nayeon quickly raced back to her room, slamming the door shut.

"Yah, get back here" Jeongyeon raced after her.

Jihyo followed her laughing.

"Aww they look so cute together" Mina smiled again.

"Ha, we look like a better couple than them... aren't we?" I asked.

"Ah...Of course we do." Mina blushed.

It's so cute when she does that.

I was going in to kiss her on the lips and she took that sign as well.

"Um, could you guys not do that in front of my young eyes" Tzuyu was stood behind us, we did not see her standing there.

We quickly pulled our faces apart. I stood up and went to Tzuyu who was in the kitchen fetching a glass of water.

"Yah, Tzuyu thought you wanted this ship to sail" I spoke.

"Of course I want it to sail, I just don't want all this romantic, gross stuff happening in our dorm, it's just weird"

"Oh says the one who's getting all cuddly to Sana" I winked at her.

She was taken aback to what I said.

"Well... um... that's not the point I'm making" Tzuyu replies back.

"Oh? Then what was your point?"

"It doesn't matter anymore" she turned and walked to her room with her glass of water in her hand.

That girl, I swear. I walked back to Mina who was waiting patiently for me to come back. I sat down beside her and inched closer. She leant on my shoulder, clearly she was tired, we stayed like this until her phone rang.

"Oh it's my parents" Mina checked.

"You should answer it, plus it's getting late, I'll see you in the morning" She gave me a kiss on the cheek and answered her phone. Of course I didn't understand what she said because she was speaking in Japanese.

I went to my room where Dahyun was already fast asleep and Tzuyu who was looking at her phone. I climbed up to my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"What happened" Tzuyu asked.

"Her parents called" I answered assuming she was asking about Mina.

"That could either be bad or good" She didn't look up from her phone.

"Yah, don't jump to conclusion, it might not be about me" I replied.

"It may not be about you but maybe something else"

"Maybe it's just a 'how are you doing' sort of thing" I turned toward Tzuyu.

"It's usually those kind of things" she finally put her phone to one side. "Anyway it's getting late, we should sleep, we do have school tomorrow, after that it's the Summer half term"

She's right, just one more day and it's the summer half term, meaning more time with Mina. I closed my eyes and was already fast asleep.

_Beep beep beep!_

I suddenly woke up by my own alarm. I turned to my side and Tzuyu was already out of bed, under me was Dahyun who was groaning, covering ears with her hands.

I walked to the living room where Mina was cooking breakfast for the members.

"Hey Cub, I'm making breakfast."

I sat down on the couch where Tzuyu was sitting as well, looking at her phone.

"Always the early bird" I whispered to myself.

Mina came out with pancakes and handed it to me, giving me a fork as well.

"Yah Tzuyu aren't you having breakfast." I asked.

"Already had it, it was delicious Mina" Tzuyu praised her.

Mina bowed and went back to her cooking.

I took a bite and Tzuyu was right it was delicious. I stuffed my face into some more.

"Mina since when can you cook"

"I mean, making pancakes aren't that hard" She replied.

"I know that but remember that time when you cooked."

Tzuyu giggled.

"Yah, that wasn't me it's Jihyo's fault for putting oil in" She sulked but still looked cute.

I smiled stuffing my face with pancakes again.

"At least Mina didn't get the title of 'Kim Chi Hyo'' As Jeongyeon said walking out of her room, obviously she heard us.

The other memebers walk out too.

"Yah, don't lie that was some good Kimchi I made" Jihyo smiled.

Mina came out with plates of pancakes and giving it to the other members.

"Yah, this is so good" Momo exclaimed.

The other members nodded in unison.

Mina bowed and thanked them.

We were done with our breakfast, we had to get ready for school.

"Has anyone seen my tie" Dahyun asked searching around her bed.

"I saw it in the living room" Tzuyu pointed out.

She walked out of the room and immediately Tzuyu walked up to me.

"So, are you going to have a big date after school" Tzuyu grabbed my hands.

"I haven't thought of that, but I was thinking we should go to the park and maybe there me and Mina will have a date." I replied back.

"Ooh, sounds good I'll tell the other members" Tzuyu ran out of the room.

"You better not stalk us" I shouted maybe she would hear it.

Plus she doesn't like romantic stuff.


	13. The Date

We arrived at school, Jeongyeon dropped us off in front of the school.

"I'm going to park the car" Jeongyeon drove off without us responding.

I walked with Mina to our class, Dahyun sat down first, laying her head on the desk. Tzuyu sat down at her and boys went up to her.

I'm not surprised cause she is the prettiest girl in our school, she even got a reward for it.

Finally me and Mina sat down at our desks, conveniently she was sitting next to me. We all sat on the same row. The bell rang and our teacher came in. I prepared myself to have some boring lessons, I got myself my notebook and started to draw.

The bell rang again, I looked at my drawing and it was a drawing that looked like M-Mina? I must of been thinking about her when I drew.

"Ooh Chae, what did you draw" Dahyun grabbed it from my hands. She looked surprised, is it good?

"Yah, Chaeng this looks like Mina, you're such an artist." She handed it back to me and went outside.

Mina walked up to me and grabbed it, she smiled and blushed.

"Y-you're really good at drawing, you should become an artist" Mina smiled. "Looks exactly like me"

"Hey let's have lunch and go to the park" Tzuyu pushed us outside.

"But don't we have another two lessons" I asked.

"Weren't you listening, we're allowed to leave early" Tzuyu gave me a disappointing stare.

"She was too busy drawing Mina" Dahyun teased me.

"Yah, y-you..." I couldn't be bothered to finish my sentence.

We arrived at the cafeteria and the other members were already there.

Jihyo stood up, "We were thinking that we should have a picnic in the park"

"You guys prepared food?"I asked.

"When Tzuyu told us we started on sandwiches"

"Also you're going to have a date with Mina" Sana whispered.

Tzuyu even told them about that.

We started to walk to the car and I noticed two familiar people.

It was Woozi and Dino.

I ran up to them greeting them with a hug.

"I haven't seen you guys in ages, how have you been" I asked smiling.

"Hey, shortie life has been okay, plus me and Dino are in a group called Seventeen" Woozi smiled back.

Woozi and Dino were my best friends when I first came to this school, we were the 'Shortie team' even though Dino was kind of tall but he joined anyway. I was the shortest of course, but they both moved to the same school. Luckily Jihyo was there to save me.

"Looks like you haven't grown a bit have you smol bean" Dino rubbed my hair.

"Yah, like you could get any taller" I came back.

"Also why are you guys here?"

"We actually came for you, I looked at the past photos of us together and since it's the Summer Holidays maybe we can spend it together" Woozi explained.

I thought about it and it doesn't sound bad.

"Yeah I would love to"

I saw behind me the other members walking up.

"Chaeyoung what's taking so long" Nayeon asked.

I introduced them to Woozi and Dino.

"Ha I remember these two, 'Shortie team' that's what they called them" Dahyun laughed and the others laughed as well except Mina.

"So who are these guys" Dino asked.

"Well I'm in a group called Twice"

The two were shocked.

"Yah, I heard about you guys, wow Chaeng didn't know you were that popular" Woozi smiled.

We waved goodbye and parted our ways.

The members walked back to the van, I was walking with Mina who looked odd.

"Why are you doing that face?" I asked.

"What face, I didn't do any face" Mina kept looking forward.

"Yah, you're jealous aren't you, aww my Pengu is jealous" I teased her.

She blushed and replied back, "Maybe if I was you can't prove it"

"You look cute when you're jealous" I smiled.

Mina looked shocked from what I said.

"Then maybe I should get jealous more often"

We sat in the same places in the van.

Jeongyeon started the car and drove us to the park.

She parked the van in the parking space and we all got out. Jeongyeon ran in front of us holding something in her hand, then Nayeon who was chasing after her and Jihyo who was following behind.

Of course Jeongyeon took her phone again, it's kind of cute seeing them together.

"You guys we should sit there" Tzuyu pointed at a spot under a tree which is shaded from the sun.

Me, Mina and Tzuyu were the first to sit down.

Sana, who was holding the picnic basket, Momo and Dahyun came to the spot. Dahyun placed down the blanket down and we all sat on it.

The three weirdos were still playing around but soon came down to sit down with us.

We already started eating without them.

"Ah, this is so nice" Sana smiled then going back to eat her sandwich.

We all nodded together.

Tzuyu leant closer to me.

"Hey, when are you going to have your date?" She whispered in my ear.

I stopped and thought, "When we're finished, then we'll have a walk around the park"

Tzuyu smiled and nodded.

"Guys, we should take a walk around the park" Tzuyu announced.

I looked at her shocked, knowing she'll do something like this.

"We should" Mina agreed.

"Yah, I haven't finished eating" Momo said while her mouth was stuffed with bread.

The other members rolled their eyes and started walking, Momo held the basket and the blanket.

We walked around and looked at the beautiful environment. The members were way behind me and Mina, I know they're doing this on purpose just to watch us.

I looked back and Tzuyu was giving me a stare, I rolled my eyes and smiled back.

"We should go over there" I pointed to a bench near the pond.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others"

I shook my head and dragged her there.

We sat on the bench looking at the pond. I inched closer to Mina, holding her hand in the process. She seemed quite shocked at first but went with it.

She leant her head on my shoulder and my head on her head.

I could hear the other members whispering which almost killed the mood.

"You know Chaeng, this is the happiest day of my life" Mina spoke.

"As long as you are here, I won't let you go" I said while smiling.

Mina squirmed out of the position we were in.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I-I... ah" she stopped and hesitated, was it something I said?

"You know that... phone call with my parents" she continued, "I um..." she shook her head.

"I-it doesn't matter" she stood and walked back to the entrance to the park.

That was strange, why did Mina bring up her parents phone call and why did she hesitate to tell me?

Somethings wrong.

I have to find out.


	14. Surprise

We finally arrived at the dorm, I can't stop thinking of what Mina said to me. Was it something serious?

"Whoo! Let's party!" Jeongyeon exclaimed.

The other members joined in too.

"Are we going to have that disco party again?" Mina asked me.

"Maybe, I don't know" then she walked into her bedroom.

As I turned around Tzuyu pulled me into our room.

"Hey what was that for?" I asked.

"What happened at the park, why did Mina just leave?" Clearly she saw the whole thing.

I shrugged and answered, "She told me about her phone call with her parents but stopped."

Tzuyu walked back and forth, clearly thinking.

I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't you suppose to with Sana, why aren't you spending time with her?" I questioned her.

"I don't want to get into her business I try not to hang with her too much." Tzuyu blushed and sat down on her bed.

"Yah, I saw you and her getting cuddly with her while you were watching me and Mina, saying that you don't like romantic stuff that's bullshi-." I was cut off when Dahyun came into our room telling us to come to the living room.

The members were there, I sat next to Mina while Tzuyu sat next to Sana. I gave her a glare and she flinched, usually she does that to me.

Jihyo came into the room with bowls of popcorn giving it to each member. Then Nayeon put up a Romantic comedy film up, I didn't catch the name, I didn't care. But this is my chance to get close to Mina.

I placed my hand on top of hers, I turned to look at her, she did the same thing. Our eyes locked on each other. We were about to do 'it'.

We were about to kiss again.

I leant in for the kiss then I stopped because I was rudely interrupted by my phone vibrating.

I picked up my phone angrily, it was Tzuyu whose texting me.

Tzuyu 🐶: So, how's it going?

Chaeyoung 🐯: We were doing well after you ruined it! 😡

Tzuyu 🐶:Oh sorry, have you not asked her about what happened in the park? 

Chaeyoung 🐯: What does it matter anyway? It's in the past, plus maybe it's just her parents wanting to know how she is.

Tzuyu 🐶: Then why did she bring it up? 

I stopped and looked up, she's right why did bring it up?

There was a knock at the door. Everyone turned to look, Jihyo who was nearest to the door opened it.

"Kon'nichiwa" There were two people I heard, a man and a woman.

Mina runs to the door immediately.

I followed behind her.

Mina hugs the both of them, speaking in Japanese.

Momo and Sana went up to greet too.

"Uh... Minari, would you kindly explain who these people are" Jihyo asked.

"Sorry, they're my parents, they flew down to Korea and came to see me" Mina replied while smiling.

The other members greeted them in Japanese, we had some lessons with Momo and Sana.

I pulled Mina out, "Is this why your parents called, just to see you?"

"Uh... Yeah, it was, I wanted to keep it a surprise" she smiled and I hugged her.

"Yah, Mina your mum is asking who's the girl you've been talking about" Sana shouted.

Mina waved to her parents to come here.

She was talking them in Japanese, I kind of understand some words but I had no idea what they were saying.

"My dad says you're quite pretty and small" she giggled.

"Arigatō" I think that's how you say thank you Japanese.

The both of them laughed.

"Did I say something wrong" I whispered to Mina.

"No, it's just they haven't see someone as small as you" She giggled.

"Ha Ha very funny" I said sarcastically.

"Yah, Mina you should show your parents around" Momo suggested.

Mina nodded and spoke to her parents.

"They said yes"

She walked up to me, "Hey do you want to come?"

"No you should spend time with your parents alone" I replied.

She nodded and walked out with her parents.


	15. The Truth

I hear the front door open, I went to check and it was Mina.

I came to greet her with a hug but her face didn't seem to be happy.

"Where's your parents?" I asked.

"They are staying in a hotel." She murmured.

I was concerned more on Mina.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I don't want to talk about it" She walked in her room and stopped.

"Night, Chae." Then she closed the door.

That was weird, she doesn't want to talk about it?

I walked back into my room, Dahyun was already asleep as always and Tzuyu staying up and browsing on her phone.

"So, is Mina back?" Tzuyu asked.

"Yeah she's back, but there's something wrong with her." I replied.

Tzuyu stopped looking on her phone.

"Wrong like how, is she-." I cut her off.

"She's hiding something from me."

Tzuyu sighed and I did the same.

"Let's sleep, I think this is getting to your head."

I nodded and climbed up to my bed and slept.

_Bang bang bang!_

Was the sound I woke up to. I opened my eyes and looked on my phone for the time.

7:30 who's making noise at seven in the morning.

I climbed down from my bed and looked who was up this early, I looked in the kitchen, it was Mina.

"Mina, you're up early, why are you making breakfast now"

"I'm making breakfast for myself, I have to meet my parents at 7:45" she replied why making herself a sandwich.

I didn't dare to ask her why.

I nodded and let her do her business, I sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

I felt someone hug me on my right side.

"I know I'm not spending as much time as you, but I promise I will." She kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed and kissed her back, she smiled and exited out through the front door.

I looked into my right, the door to the big bedroom was open ajar, I was curious if Mina was hiding something there. I opened the door and it was light because it was morning.

The other members were still sleeping, I got to Mina's bed.

I searched and searched until I looked under her bed.

I pulled it out.

"A packed suitcase?" I asked myself aloud.

But there was something stuck to the suitcase, it was a letter to me.

_To Chae,_

_Either I'm a coward to not say this face to face or I already did and wanted you to remember me by giving you this._

_But I'm sorry, I'm going away, away from all of you. It saddens me to say that I won't be back in a long time, my parents think it's better if I stay in Japan._

_Please, don't take it the wrong way._

_I still love you, I don't want it to end._

_I'll wait for, I'll come back, don't know when but I know I will._

I didn't move, why... why did she hide it from me?

I began to tear up.

"Chae..." a familiar voice called me.

I turned around, "Mina."

"Chae I'm s-sorr-." I cut her off.

"Why didn't you tell me?" You could hear my voice shake

Mina frowned.

"I... wanted to tell you."

"Then why didn't you tell me earlier." I began to shout waking the others up.

"Yah, why are you guys shouting?" Nayeon asked half asleep.

I didn't pay attention to what she said.

"Were you too scared, did I not deserve to know the truth?"

"Do you know how hard it is to tell your best friends and your girlfriend that you're moving away from them forever!" She began to cry.

The other members from the other rooms came in to find out what's happening.

"Do you think it's easy, to just say that I'll never see you again? Well is it Chaeyoung?" Mina waited for me to answer.

All eyes were on me.

I stayed silent.

"That's what I thought." Mina ran outside crying.

What have I done?

The other members looked back at me.

"Chaeyoung, what just happened?" Jihyo asked.

I stayed silent again.

"Chae, tell us what happened." Tzuyu put her hand on my shoulder.

I breathed in deep.


	16. My Feelings

"She's leaving?!" All the members said in unison.

I nodded my head.

"Chae, are you alright?" Dahyun asked.

I nodded again.

"What do I do? I messed up I have to apologised to her."

"She won't come back until this afternoon. She said last night." Sana spoke.

"I guess I have to wait." I walked back to my room and I waited, for a long time, I was never to be a type of person to look out of a window and get lost track of time.

Before I knew it, it was 7:00.

I've must of slept during that, without noticing.

The front door opened, I looked outside.

Mina was there with Momo and Sana greeting her.

She looked in my direction, she quickly looked back and moved to her bedroom.

I tried to call her but I stopped myself.

"She wants to be alone." Momo spoke.

Another hour passes, I was sitting in the living room, I saw Mina going to the bathroom avoiding me. I called out her name but she didn't listen.

"She doesn't want to talk to me." I said to myself.

"Why don't you try and talk to her now?" Tzuyu came up behind me.

I was startled.

"How can I, she's avoiding me?"I asked.

"Look, I think she needs someone to talk to and I think it's you."

I gathered up my courage and went up to the bathroom door.

I politely knocked, "Mina?"

"I don't want to be talked to." She replied.

"Please, hear me out, I'm sorry how I acted this morning, I shouldn't have gone through your stuff. Also I shouldn't have gotten angry at you, I would've done the same thing if I was moving away forever" I paused.

"I just don't want to lose you, you're the most important thing I have with me, I don't want it to end. I'll find a way to keep you here."

The door opened.

"I forgive you Chae but there's no use, my parents say I'll have to leave, I'm sorry" she hugged me tightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

I watched her go into her room. I walked back into mine and laid on Tzuyu's bed.

"So, did it go well?" Tzuyu asked.

"Yeah, but there's no way I'll get her to stay."

"Yah Chae, why don't you speak to her parents?" My eyes lit up when she said that.

"Wait, you mean I can just go to their hotel and talk to them?"

"I mean a stranger asking for someone else's Room number is quite suspicious plus even if you did you can't understand Japanese, but don't worry I know what Room they are and Sana can help you" Tzuyu planned.

"Um... how do you know their Room number?" I asked curiously.

"It's a secret." The tall girl giggled.

I giggled with her.

"Let's go to sleep" She said.

I agreed and climbed up to my bunk and closed my eyes.

I'll sort this out Mina, don't worry.


	17. A Present

"Yah, Chaeyoungie we're here" Sana said to me.

We were outside of the hotel where Mina's parents are.

"Do you know what room it is?" I asked her.

"Yeah we just have to find it."

We walked inside the building, it was so fancy and it looks expensive.

Mina's parents must be rich.

"Room 304, it's on the 3rd floor" while Sana was looking at the map.

We both went into the elevator and I pressed the button with 3 on it.

I took a deep breath, Sana put her hand on my shoulder.

"You can do this."

It made me feel a bit better.

The elevator stopped and opened the doors.

304, there it is. I took another deep breath to gather my confidence and I knocked on the door.

It only took a few seconds for someone to answer.

"Konichiwa" I answered.

They replied the same.

I told Sana to let us in politely.

They nodded and gestures is in.

Mina's father was talking to us, Sana translated for me.

"He wants to know why are you here for?"

"Tell him that I want to talk about Mina and the move." I replied.

Sana continued.

Mina's mum didn't seem impressed.

"She said it's better for her to come to Japan than in Korea there's no way to go back."

I had to approach in another way.

"Tell them how happy she is here and she wants to stay here too"

Sana continued to translate.

The two married couple looked at each other.

"They said that before she met us, she didn't have any friends, we wanted to come here so we could make her move back home so she'll not be alone and safe."

But she's not alone, she's with us.

I told Sana the same thing I thought to them.

"They said, we aren't quite sure if Mina is safe though plus she felt a bit of an outside in Twice."

An outsider? Why hasn't she told me about this? Mina just tell that you are feeling like this.

"They said, there is no other way, I'm sorry but we have take her home." Sana translated.

"I understand" I went to the door and said goodbye to them while Sana translates it for them.

I was the first to walk out the hotel.

"Yah, Chaeyoung where you going" Sana asked.

I quickly answered, "I'm gonna walk around"

"Hey Chae" Sana our her hand on my shoulder again.

"Even if you and Mina might be apart, you'll always be connected to each other. Might be years until you meet each other, but that's what love is, waiting for the right moment"

I smiled at Sana's point and replied back with,

"You know you and Tzuyu are perfect for each other, you two give the best advice."

Sana blushed a little.

"Sana you can go home first, I just want to walk and clear my thoughts"

Sana nodded and walked off on her own.

I went to Han River on the side of the bridge, I was just admiring the view from it.

Why does it have to end like this, all those times I could of spent with her, I wished I could go back an do it all again.

I leant on the pole and closed my eyes.

"Hey shortie" a familiar voice came behind me.

I turned around, it was Woozi.

"Hey Woozi" I hugged him.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked.

"Clearing my mind."

"Seems like you had a rough day." I'm guessing her can see my face looking like a mess.

"You have no idea." I smiled at him.

"Walk and talk with me" he offered.

I started to walk with him and explained everything that happened.

"Ouch... she's leaving, will you cope?"

"I don't know, I just want a way to give her something so she can remember me by."

"Hmm I have a shop that can do that, come and follow me." He gestured to follow him and I did.

I followed him to a jewellery shop, I didn't ask questions and walked in.

"Are you sure I will find something for her here? I also don't have any money."I asked nervously.

"Yeah, she's love these kinds of things, plus I know the people who work here so it's fine." He smiled and pushed me forward.

"Hello can I help you... Sir Lee Jihoon welcome back." The female assistant greeted.

"Told you I know them." He whispered in my ear.

"What would you want to give to your girlfriend?"

"Wait, we're not going out!" I said defensively.

"Oh? Then-." Woozi cut off her words.

"She's just my friend, so Chaeyoung pick one."

I looked back and forth at the necklaces, they were all pretty and expensive but one stood out to me that was perfect for Mina.

I pointed at it and she took it out.

"A penguin? Are you sure?" Woozi was confused.

"Yeah, she resembles much like a penguin" I giggled and the assistant put it into a box.

I asked for the price and woah it was expensive.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it." Woozi winked at me making me giggle.I waited for him outside.

"Thanks, for helping me" I thanked him with a smile.

"Hey just don't lose that necklace." Then he hugged me and waved goodbye.

I went back home and everyone was in the living room, I went into my room and hid the necklace under my pillow.

My gift to you.


	18. One Way To Go

It's the last day, she's going to leave tomorrow. We all agreed last night that we should spend her last day together.

I couldn't sleep at all, She's was on my mind but I'll spend as much time as her today.

I checked the time on my phone. 7:00 same time I woke up when Mina was up that day. I walked out to the kitchen to get myself breakfast but as soon as I turned to the living room, Mina was there sitting quietly on her own. I sat down with her doing the same thing as her.

"This is my last day, where shall we go?" She suddenly asked me.

"To Han River Park, that's where we first met up remember?" I smiled and looked at Mina.

She smiled and leant her head on my shoulder.

"I don't want to leave you all."

I leant my head on hers.

"I don't want you to leave too, but one day we'll soon meet each other again." I replied.

I sat up straight making Mina sitting up as well.

I looked straight into her eyes and went in for a kiss. 

It was long, don't know how long but it was.

"Yah, you guys gonna be like that the whole day or are we going somewhere?" Jeongyeon sarcastically said.

We stopped.

"Is it okay if my parents come?" Mina asked.

They didn't mind.

"Where are we going exactly?" Momo asked.

I said the same thing what I said to Mina.

Jihyo clapped her hand to give her attention.

"Let's get ready then."

Few minutes past and I was already ready, the other members were ready too. Jeongyeon started the van up and we got inside and sat down.

She drove us to Han River Park.

We exited the car and Mina's parents were there waiting.

They greeted each other.

"What should we do first?" Nayeon asked.

"We should rent bikes." Sana suggested.

The other members agreed.

We went to the bike renting place, and bought bikes for each of us.

We agreed to ride around for a while meet up at Banpo bridge at 8:00.

Me and Mina rid side by side with each other.

Of course we admired every view from here, it's just so beautiful.

We spent our time, riding, eating and of course talking. Before we knew it, it was 7:45.

We rid to Banpo bridge where the water canons are going to spray out, really looks cool.

We arrived there and the others were waiting for us.

"Had a nice date?" Tzuyu smiled.

"Haha, yeah we did." I blushed and looked at Mina, she was blushing too.

"Guys it's about to start." Dahyun exclaimed.

The water finally sprayed out, it was beautiful with colourful lights and music in the background, it's a perfect way to end this day.

I looked over to the members, I saw Sana and Tzuyu holding hands, and stealing glances from each other.

Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Jihyo were happily talking to each other.

Dahyun and Momo were just dancing to the music.

"Hey, let's take a walk." Mina suggested.

I nodded and left them.

We were walking on the path near the water, it's peaceful here at night.

Then we sat down at the side.

"I'm going to miss this." She announced.

"Especially you" she continued, " And the other members too."

I smiled.

"What ever happens, we'll never be apart." I said.

Mina nodded.

"I'm thirsty, is there anything I can drink around here?"

I looked around and saw a vending machine.

"There's a vending machine there, I'll get something."

I stood up and walked over there. I put some money in and punched in the code. Sure she'll like ice tea.

I heard a splash behind me, Mina wasn't there.

I called out her name.

"Mina! Where are you?"

I saw a boy who looked like he was 7 years old and pointed in the water.

I looked over there and saw Mina diving in to get something.

She finally got it, but looks like she hurt her shoulders and back in the process.

She couldn't able to swim back.

I quickly jumped in, I didn't care what I had on.

She was struggling.

I finally got there and took Mina's hand, liftingher head above the water. I saw the others come too.

I heard Mina's parents calling out to her.

The members helped me to get Mina out.

"Mina! What were you thinking?" Jihyo exclaimed.

She was freezing cold so I hugged her, even though I was soaking wet.

"Mina, why did go into the water."I said calmly.

She held up something, a bracelet of some sort.

Then she pointed at the boy who was now standing with his mother.

"It's his bracelet, two boys came up to him, so then they threw his bracelet into the river, I decided to jump in and get it not knowing I hurt my back and shoulders" she explained.

The boy and the mother came up to us.

The mother was apologising, I stopped her and said it's not your fault.

Mina walked to the boy and gave him bracelet back.

"Thank you." The boy smiled.

"You know you're lucky, to have someone like her." I think he was talking about me

They walked off together waving back at us.

Mina's parents gave her a hug and speaking to her and then turned to me.

Sana came up to me.

"They said they are thankful for you saving Mina."

I said thank you and bowed. Mina's parents waved goodbye.

"Umm, so how are we going to get in the car looking like this." I asked

"You guys have to walk" Jeongyeon smiled.

All of us laughed.

"You're joking right?"

"Nope."


	19. Forever In My Heart

This is it, I thought to myself.

We waited for Mina outside her door, she finally came out.

She said her last goodbyes to each member, but promising she'll come back. They were in tears, I tried to hold back mine.

Lastly she said her goodbyes to me.

"I'll wait for you in Tokyo and you'll wait for me in Seoul." She promised me.

I hugged her tightly.

"You'll always be here in my heart." I smiled, she smiled.

A knock came from the door, Jeongyeon opened the door and Mina's parents were outside.

"You guys going to Incheon airport?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, just an hour from here." She paused. "This is goodbye, but not forever though."

"Of course it isn't." Jihyo waved back.

Mina's smile was the last image I saw before she left.

Jeongyeon closed the door and I went straight to my bed.

"Chae, are you okay?" Dahyun asked.

I didn't respond, I was upset and heartbroken, my love of my life is gone for a long time.

An hour passes, I was still looking at the ceiling. I took my pillow and put it over my head, then something was poking my head. I checked.

The necklace that Woozi bought for me to give to Mina, I forgot to give it to her, this is for her to remember me by.

I ran to the living room where the members were.

They instantly stopped talking and looked over.

"What's wrong?" Nayeon asked.

I showed her the necklace.

"A necklace?" Momo was confused.

"It's for Mina, it's really important to give it to her." I looked at them for help.

"Let's take the van." Jeongyeon steps in.

We followed her to the van, with me in the front seat this time.

She started up the van and quickly drove off.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Tzuyu checked her phone.

"It's 2:01."

Her flight leaves at 3:25, we can still make it.

"Can make it if there's no traffic." Sana said.

I looked at the necklace again.

A hand was placed on my shoulder.

"We'll be there on time." I turned around and Jihyo was smiling. I faked a smile and hoped.

Another hour passes. We could see the airport.

Time now is 3:10, we can make it if there's no traffic.

As soon as I thought that, there were cars everywhere.

"Dammit, traffic." Jeongyeon slammed her hand in the steering wheel.

We won't be able to make it.

15 minutes left Chaeyoung.

I put my hand on the door handle, I prepared myself and ran, I didn't care, I need to see her once more.

I could hear the other members shouting out for me but I didn't listen, I kept running without looking back.

All those times, she was the one who kept me going, she was the one who made me feel who I am today, she's the first person I've ever loved and I am not giving up.

I reached the airport and quickly ran inside.

I stopped and looked to find her flight and looked at the time.

Time is 3:20.

Where is her flight?

"The flight to Tokyo, Japan at gate 5 is about to close in 5 minutes."

I sprinted across to get to gate 5.

Everything suddenly went into slow motion. Time is 3:22.

The closer I get time seems to go quicker, but I couldn't give up.

I ran as fast as I could, maybe even faster than I expected.

I arrived at the gate.

"Stop, don't take off!" I shouted to the flight attendance.

"Sorry Miss, the plane has already taken off." He bowed.

I watched as the plane flew off.

I was too late, the time struck 3:27.

I kneeled down where I watch the plane take off.

I clutched the necklace box in my hand, tears were running down my face.

"If I was a bit earlier I could've been there for you, if I hadn't realised earlier this wouldn't of happened." I said to myself.

"This was for you to remember me, but I blew it." I continued to cry.

I was on the floor crying other people were staring asking me if I was okay.

I feel such a failure.

"There are much more things that I could remember you by." A familiar voice whispered in my ears.

A hug came from behind me, I looked up and turned around.

"M-Mina." I stuttered and was speechless.

"Hey cub." She smiled and hugged her tightly, tears ran down her shoulder but she didn't mind.

"How... are you here?" I asked still sobbing.

"Well, when my parents saw you save me, they told me that I have already someone capable of protecting me. Also they saw that I was happy with the other members especially with you. They said they've never seen me looks so happywith other people." She explained.

I was still hugging her.

I gave her the necklace and put it on her.

"A penguin necklace?"

I nodded and smiled.

She hugged me again.

Behind me I could hear footsteps which sounded like a stampede.

I looked behind me, it was the other members.

"Chaeyoung!" Tzuyu shouted for me.

"Look there, she's with... Mina?!" Sana said in shock.

They ran over to us and then hugging us.

"Mina, how are you-." I stopped Nayeon.

"We'll tell you guys back at the dorm."

"Wait does that mean she's staying with us?" Dahyun asked.

Me and Mina nodded.

"Guys let's party tonight." Jeongyeon shouted.


	20. Epilogue

I was finally happy, finally happy with her. The love of my life.

We promised each other to never leave each other, the members keep teasing us for that. But I didn't care and she didn't too.

As for the others, Sana and Tzuyu have become closer, Dahyun and Momo were eyeing each other which makes me suspicious and as for Jeongyeon and Nayeon they became the most childish couple ever and of course Jihyo who was with them.

We were all happy together, we had each other's back.

Life is good, you just to have wait for the right person to come into your life.

That person for me is Myoui Mina the new member of TWICE.


End file.
